


11.3

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Series: Rivarmin: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Levi was always observant. Especially of those he cared about.





	11.3

**Author's Note:**

> Shit's going down in the manga, it's early in the morning, and I really just wanted some sickening fluff.
> 
> Also happy birthday to my kiddo! (even though it's a few hours late)

**Levi was always observant. Especially of those he cared about. Especially of Armin.**

 

The older man had never been particularly fond of sweets. He never ate them as a child, and rarely had the opportunity as an adult. But being in the Survey Corps he learned how important birthdays were. Another birthday meant another year alive, and that was worth celebrating. And Hanji knew how to throw a fucking party.

 

Two weeks prior to Armin’s birthday, and they were already making plans. They would come to Levi’s office to ask what the young man liked or didn’t like. Even though both Levi and Armin had insisted on nothing too big, Hanji wouldn’t listen.  _ ‘It’s his big two-o,’  _ was their logic.

 

So Levi begrudgingly helped them put the event together. He didn’t mind putting on a party for Armin; he would do anything for the kid. He just hated wasting the money and time on something the blond didn’t even want. But Levi thought he might be able to get something out of it. With all the drama surrounding Eren lately, he thought it would do Armin some good to spend time with his other friends.

 

_ November 3rd _ . Levi woke up early - as he always does when he sleeps - and rolled to his side to observe the other person in his bed. Never would he have imagined that he would find love again. Not after Erwin. And especially not with someone half his age. 

 

Levi gently slid his hand up Armin’s side, feeling the curves that had been there since he was a teenager. Even after all those years, he still hadn’t lost some of his more feminine traits. And as much as Armin often hated them, Levi love them. He loved everything about him.

 

He cupped Armin’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin. He felt his ears, then caressed the nape of his neck. That earned a soft moan and some rustling from the sleeping young man. Levi held his breath and hoped Armin wouldn’t wake up. He wanted to cherish these moments observing his lover. 

 

Armin didn’t wake up and Levi continued his ministrations. He traced the bumps of Armin’s spine and lightly gripped his ass. 

 

“You’ve always had such a nice ass,” he whispered against Armin’s collarbone. 

 

“You would know,” Armin said lowly. 

 

Levi was startled at Armin’s sudden comment. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

 

He smirked. “It’s hard not to wake up when a hot man is groping your ass.”

 

“You’d think you’d be used to this by now.”

 

“You’d think.” Armin pressed his lips to Levi’s. He licked the older man’s lips, then slipped his tongue inside.

 

Levi pulled away to kiss Armin’s neck. “Do you know what day it is?” he murmured against the blond’s rapid pulse.

 

“U-Uh-” Armin moaned as Levi grazed his nails over his nape. “I-It’s my birthday, isn’t it?”

 

“Mhm. And birthday boys get birthday presents.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You’ll just have to see. Now let’s get up.” Armin pouted and tried to burrow under the blanket. “What’s that face for?”

 

“I don’t want to get up.”

 

“You never do.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Armin rolled over to his stomach and looked at Levi with the most innocent eyes he could manage. “It’s my birthday, baby. And I want to spend it with you.”

 

As tempting as it was to get back in bed and snuggle with Armin all day, Levi remembered all the effort he and Hanji had put into the party. He shook his head and grabbed Armin’s hands. “You can spend all day with your awesome, amazing boyfriend out of bed.”

 

“I don’t know about all that,” Armin said.

 

“Watch your mouth.”

 

* * *

 

After taking a shower together, the two men made their way to the mess hall. They opened the door and Armin gasped as he saw all the decorations adorning the room. There were banners, balloons, and more importantly, his friends. 

 

He walked over to them and was immediately drawn into a big group hug. 

 

“Happy birthday, Armin,” Mikasa whispered in his ear. He could tell she was upset that Eren was missing this celebration. Being separated from her adoptive brother for so long and not even knowing his fate was really taking a toll on her. But she was strong. She was always strong. At least in front of the others.

 

“Thank you, Mikasa. Thank all of you,” he said. 

 

“We have a cake,” Connie offered.

 

“What kind?”

 

“Red velvet.”

 

“Oh, guys… you really shouldn’t have. That’s so expensive-”

 

“Shut up,” Jean interrupted. “You’re worth it, Armin. At least let us spoil you this day.”

 

Armin smiled and accepted the slice that Connie had already sliced. “Thank you. All of you.”

 

Levi watched this unfold from a table in the corner of the room. It was the table that all the veterans and his old squad used to sit at. Hanji joined him, also watching their kids.

 

“They grow up so fast, huh?” they said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Seems like yesterday they were cadets.”

 

“Don’t get sappy on me, four-eyes,” Levi complained. But he agreed with them. Years ago, the war on titans seemed it would never end. But at this point, the memory of titans was merely a blur. 

 

“You gonna get some cake?” Hanji asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“No. I’m going to let them have it.” He stood up and walked outside.

 

Armin quickly finished his cake, then excused himself from the table. He ignored his friends’ protests and followed after Levi. 

 

He found the man standing in the middle of a small garden they had helped to plant months ago. Many beautiful flowers had grown and it was a very popular spot for people to escape and relax.

 

Armin walked up behind Levi as quietly as possible. Of course, he was not quiet enough for his trained - and slightly paranoid- hearing. He turned to Armin and grabbed his hand when he got close. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked. 

 

_ Of course, he knew something was wrong.  _ He could read Levi like a book at this point. He was naturally observant. But Levi was as well. Especially of those he cared about. Especially of Armin. And he had noticed something.

 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Then what is it?” Armin persisted.

 

“I love you.” Levi took a deep breath and pulled a ring out of his back pocket. It took him a moment to look Armin in the eyes, but when he did, he started to tear up along with the younger man.

 

_ “I love you,”  _ he repeated. “And I want to keep loving you. I want others to know how much I love you…” he gulped, “ _ until the day you die. _ ”

 

Armin was silent for a moment, shocked. When he finally came to his senses, more tears started running down his face. It had been a long time since he had cried so openly.

 

“Armin?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“W-What?” 

 

“I’ll marry you, Levi.” The shorter man slipped the ring onto Armin’s finger, then pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled when he heard the sound of a few people clapping.

 

Armin looked behind them to see all his friends, teary-eyed and applauding them. “Did you guys know about this?”

 

“I did!” Hanji said.

 

Armin smiled at Levi and gave him another kiss.

 

“Let me see the ring!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://ymir-was-here.tumblr.com/


End file.
